The Bicycle Support Bar was invented due to lack of availability for a bicycle support when traveling with a pickup truck. Also with quick install and uninstalling purposes. And to travel with a fully assembled bicycle. When traveling with a bicycle while having a pickup truck we discovered that laying the bicycle down flat and or leaning the bicycle against the pickup truck walls was determined to create damage to the bicycle itself, and also it damaged the pickup truck bed. When people want to travel with their bicycles, removing one of the bicycle tires is one of the concerns in traveling with a bicycle(s). Inventing the bicycle support bar with the pickup truck in mind has been beneficial in how we experience traveling with bicycle(s).
Also making sure that the bicycle support bar is easy to install and uninstall and is Tonneau Cover friendly, when the bicycle support bar is not in use you can simply keep it in place with a tonneau cover and without removing the bicycle support bar. The bicycle support bar is very light weight and not a large piece of equipment in order to support a bicycle. The bicycle support bar is easy to store.
The nut and bolt hardware is included.